Talk:Shove
Can someone tell me why this is good, because I really, really don't see it. Kessel 04:13, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Lose all adrenaline, disables skills, elite...nope, I don't see it either. 213.--[[User:Dirigible|Dirigible 04:50, 21 July 2006 (CDT)84.230.131]] 14:09, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Combos with Falling Spider really well. Nice up front damage too. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 14:11, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::It's a good skill to use in The Deep versus Kanaxai and Kanaxai's Aspects. -Gares 11:59, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I can understand that it's basically an unconditional and immediate-activation knockdown that doesn't require adrenaline buildup. But you have to admit losing all adrenaline and disabling skills are some pretty heavy prices to pay. When you /need/ that knockdown, sure, but... Maybe just me, but too many penalties. Definitely has application in certain situations, though. Kessel 07:11, 1 July 2006 (CDT) This might not be a bad elite if they removed the lose all adrenaline and skill disable part.. — Skuld 08:09, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :That would actually make it a quite awesome elite IMHO. An unconditional, unpenalized knockdown for non-hammer warriors. :-) -- 213.113.67.150 11:08, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Compare it to shock - it's just like shock but without the recurring 3 exhaustion if used every 20 secs (skill only allows this) and a bit more damage. — Skuld 11:16, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Tactics? The skill itself, the boss you get it from; you'd think Strength would be a better attribute for this. I like the knockdown, I like the damage, but there's too many cons for this one. There's a crapload of better KD-skills, and most of them won't even take up your elite-slot... --Black Ark 02:50, 15 July 2006 (CDT) For Warriors, disabling your non attack skills for a few seconds is not a big deal at all. Renegade of Funk 03:20, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Sure... — Skuld 04:19, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::I have never ONCE used rush on my warrior. Renegade of Funk 03:34, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::Maybe you should try it :p Just saying it is a big deal to the large ammount of rush and other non-attack adrenal users — Skuld 04:25, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Who uses rush? No really, just use Sprint :P Renegade of Funk 04:28, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::::This also disables Sprint. And Heal Sig. And any stances. And other nifty skills like that. --Dirigible 04:31, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::::: Disable = lose all adrenaline — Skuld 04:36, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::: :::::::--Dirigible 04:50, 21 July 2006 (CDT) I see an uncharged rush, are you proving my point? :s — Skuld 04:51, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :That's what happens when you write laconic statements like that! You get me all confused. Sigh. :P For some reason thought (still unclear about that, actually) that with "Disable = lose all adrenaline" you meant that Shove wouldn't disable Sprint, Heal Sig, & co. Sorry if I misunderstood. --Dirigible 05:15, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Ok im taking on 2 people now. Dirgible: You have to not be dumb to use skills that disable other skills. Also, I have NO IDEA what that build is gonna do/what it accomplishes (I AM NOT calling you dumb). Skuld: Use your adrenaline skills before you use shove. Renegade of Funk 04:53, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :(That skillbar was just for the screenshot, a bunch of non-adrenaline skills getting disabled). Anyways, the problem is that Shove disables ALL non-attack skills. A warrior's skillbar can't be all attacks. You need a speed boost, a self heal, a res, and some other utility skill. Avoiding bringing those along isn't possible. Predicting when you will or will not need to use them is not usually possible either (You get spiked, where's Endure when you need it!). --Dirigible 05:15, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Theres 2 important non attack skills, Endure Pain Healing Signet, when u disable those (for 5-6 seconds, not a big deal anyway) u have to rely on your monks incase u get spiked (warriors dont get spiked anyway cause they have endure pain). Renegade of Funk 13:27, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::Erm, Endure pain is disable and you need to rely on Monk when spiked doesn't make much sense with 'Warriors dont get spiked anyway cause they have endure pain'. And any skill that is disable for 5-6 sec when you need them is a big deal. Personally, i dont like skill with medicore effect that disable another life saving skill -- Cwingnam2000 09:29, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :::Who is stupid enough to use Healing Signet when being spiked? --SK 10:54, 22 September 2006 (CDT) This should be strength if you use logics. You need strength to shove someone down not tactics. In real life terms at least, unless someone is kneeling behind them... that is tactics —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.50.197.53 (talk • ) 15:58, 14 August 2006 (CDT). :which takes more tactical though, to beat someone with a hammer, or to knock them down so they can't fight back then beat them with a hammer. it's a thin line, granted. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:05, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Hmm... it'd be a mix of both, if some idiot tried to push you over he'd just use both hands on the shoulders, which would accomplish little. The way the picture appears, it seems the player using this skill manages to pull off a charge while standing still. Intriguing indeed. As for the skill itself, it has more use than most are looking at. It obviously combos well with the assassin, or any class that can utilize a warrior secondary, as the upcoming dervish can, namely one utilizing scythe skills. Obviously paragon wouldn't want to use this due to the adrenaline loss. -Daedric Avenger / Kamahl I think you guys are missing the point that it actually can be used quite effectively AFTER an adrenal combo where e.g. a Mo is frantically trying to heal himself - the casting time is what makes this skill great. Ah - and you can use e.g. some skills on energy while your adrenaline is charging again. I can see A TON of uses for this skill as it actually allows non-hammer Ws to do knockdowns without a) exhaustion, b) wasting points in a non-W attribute (unless you tell me that you are using lots of other skills from e.g. the Air Magic line besides Shock when using a Shock W). --Lim-Dul 20:42, 16 November 2006 (CST) :It's good after Final Thrust. Swordies don't need an elite attack unless they're Dragon Slashers, anyway. — 130.58 (talk) 15:28, 27 December 2006 (CST) Compare this to... say, Signet of Judgment. SoJ is ranged, same recharges, almost the same casting times and SoJ doesn't disable. Damage isn't really a factor, but Shove might do a decent amount, which is the only advantage. That, and, Shove is more warrior-ish. Tycn 03:57, 5 February 2007 (CST) This skill can be extremely useful with Lacerating Chop. It only disables none attack skills, so don't use it if you don't want to attack. A few seconds isn't going to make much of a difference. Since this is a Factions skill, it's probably suppose to be useful with the Assasin too.--24.16.163.73 03:31, 11 February 2007 (CST) :It's 'lose all adrenaline', so it won't work. Tycn 02:23, 12 February 2007 (CST) OMG the warrior is wearing Canthan armor!!...I SO wanted to know that.--Rickyvantof 19:05, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Great? — Skuld 09:48, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Sarcasm? --Rickyvantof 09:49, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Care Factor? Sirocco 16:19, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Definition of Sarcasm is...? --Rickyvantof 09:52, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::–noun 1. harsh or bitter derision or irony. 2. a sharply ironical taunt; sneering or cutting remark: a review full of sarcasms. Origin: 1570–80; < LL sarcasmus < Gk sarkasmós, deriv. of sarkázein to rend (flesh), sneer —Synonyms 1. sardonicism, bitterness, ridicule. 2.jeer. --NYC Elite 16:01, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Or we could actually discuss if that piece of trivia deserves mention in the article. I say no, because the people that care about the armors that are on skill icons would recognize the armor. M s4 17:30, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::I see it useful as being consistent with other articles with icons where the item in question is somewhat more difficult to identify. But if you really think it's tremendously important to save the line of space... —Aranth 12:45, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::It's not really the space, its the 2 seconds it takes to read that sentence every time someone new visits this article. By removing that trivia, you could save maybe 40 seconds a month. M s4 13:12, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Shove works excellently as an opening attack with sword chains and sin chains, since with swords, most people bring Final Thrust. The main advantage I see in Shove is that its a touch skill, which I'm thinking is an blocking-stance counter.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.70.171.82 ( ) }. :Shove+Crushing Blow? Could it not be more obvious? Aside from sin chains, there's no better opener than that. --8765 18:08, 15 May 2007 (CDT) shove and lacecrating chop (sp) or that similar sword attack... this is useful on a non-hammer warrior who would not carry a KD for their weapon (they would use shock) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:32, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Lacerating Chop and Steelfang Slash both have a large adrenaline cost and this causes you to lose all adrenaline. Not a very good combo --Gimmethegepgun 14:34, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Aggro I always use this on my warrior to get aggro from certain bosses or end-game bosses. I simply moved my henchmen and heroes the away from the boss, use Shove, stand in front of the boss, and I got his aggro for a while. It worked for me at Varesh. "You Move Like a Dwarf!" The article states that Shove is useful for knocking down Kanaxai in The Deep, but isn't "You Move Like a Dwarf!" far superior for that purpose? It's non-elite, doesn't disable skills or drain adrenaline, can be used while activating other skills, and cannot be interrupted. 10:28, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Well this place is a wiki, be bold and change it - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:29, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Why are we actually stating this ? Any knockdown will do. I don't see the need to describe by each skill what kind of popular build and use it is or was used. -- -- ( talk ) 11:46, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::The Deep is the only use Shove has in the entire game. No one uses it otherwise. (T/ ) 12:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Some KD spamming sin tried to knocklock me with it yesterday. It was RA, however, so wether it counts? --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I've seen sins use this in RA and other bottom-of-the-barrel PvP. They suck. Needs more pimpslap. (T/ ) 17:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Stuid Idea what if you had 32 strength, would all of your skills recharge 1 second faster (following the show progression, at 32 strength all your skills would be disabled for -1 seconds)? i know it is impossible to get 32 STR, but its a funny thought. Githyan 21:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Who knows what ANet would have done. King Neoterikos 21:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::You fail at math dont you--Relyk 00:29, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::Githyan is right, though. Every three levels, the skill disable is decreased by 1. Nothing fail there. King Neoterikos 00:56, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Look at the first two attributes--Relyk 16:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::thats just the way they start it. its the same in dnd, the good saves is half level, starts at 2 and goes up at even levels (so its 2,3,3,4,4,5,5...), the progression just starts at -1 ranks instead of 0 ranks. Githyan 12:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) trivia do we really care about the guy wearing canthan armor?Dr Rawr 00:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep. --- -- ( ) (talk) 02:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) B Target touched foe is knocked down. If that foe was moving, that foe's stance ends and that foe takes 15...63 damage before being knocked down Target touched foe takes 15...63 damage and is knocked down. If that foe was moving, that foe's stance ends. Bad wording, is bad wording, and bad skill "rebalancing" is rlybad... 17:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) =[ Too bad TA is gone. Roxas XIII 22:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Mourning lameway is srs bsns. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's all about the glads. Roxas XIII 22:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC)